


The Priorities of a Pregnant Basketball Player

by Ncj700



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, F/M, Genderbending, Girl!Kuroko, M/M, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, female Kuroko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncj700/pseuds/Ncj700
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko can't handle vanilla milkshakes, Aomine is terrified, Kagami just wants to play basketball, and Riko seems to be the only one with her priorities straight. Also, Momoi and Kise knit booties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Tetsuka and Riko are Troubled

Of all the people to end up in the situation that had just stunned the whole of the Seirin Basketball Club silent (a feat by no means simple or easy on any given day, Aida Riko, trainee coach, would never have expected it to be her former kouhai with the floaty blue hair and skinny-but-still-more-generous-than-hers body.

And yet, here she was, slumped over her knees on the bench beside Kuroko-chan holding her test stick (why the hell was she still holding it anyway?), wishing she could be anywhere but in front of the slack jawed group of boys who were staring aghast at the third year miracle.

Included amongst them was the recently employed Koganei (who had dropped by for a visit) and her fellow Kamii University student and fiancé of one month, Hyuuga Junpei (who looked like every last one of his Ronin and Samurai dioramas had just been destroyed).

“Wh-what?” Koganei, the previous year’s vice-captain, managed to ask, the whites of his eyes far too visible for Riko’s liking. “Kuro-chan, I don’t think we heard that right – your misdirection is affecting your voice maybe?” he laughed nervously.

“No, Koganei-senpai, you hear me correctly,” Kuroko said. “I don’t know if I’ll be playing in the finals match against Tōō Academy because I’m pregnant.” She spoke with such calm and rationality that it was hard pressed for Riko to tell if the girl really understood her situation at all.

Riko's own illumination to the matter at hand was a case in point.  
  


* * *

  
“Aida-senpai.”

The brown haired former coach nearly jumped out of her skin as she placed her bag into her locker, but recovered soon enough to face her blank-faced junior. “Kuroko-chan, what is it?” she asked after a moment of recovery.

“Could tell me what this says? I don’t have the courage to look myself,” the third year high-schooler said, holding out a white plastic thing. Taking the section offered, Riko had to look twice at it before she realized exactly what the thing was. “I’ve already taken it, the instructions said ten minutes so they should be available soon.”

Riko stared at the object in her hand in hand in a mixture of dismay, surprise and curiosity (having no need of one herself). “Kuroko-chan… is this a pregnancy test?” she asked, not quite believing her own eyes as she glance back and forth between it and the pseudo-captain (Bakagami was so in name only after all).

“Indeed,” Kuroko nodded. “I found it _quite_ disconcerting to purchase, as I had to lie to get out of my library committee duties,” she said in a blank voice, as if the only thing to worry about when sneakily buying pregnancy tests were late books and improperly catalogued tomes. Such scandal indeed.

Riko thanked herself that the fact that her junior was dating at all was no surprise. Kuroko was hard to figure out, but two years as her manager, and a returning year as a trainee coach with her university programme had lent her some ways of discerning the quiet, unimposing and unimpressive girl.

That, and some rather unrestrained queries about birth control had kind of given it away. Holding the thing as little as possible (Kuroko had just peed on it, yuck), Riko glanced down at the screen. It was one of the digital ones which gave details about conception dates and such. All of a sudden it beeped, and both girls jumped.

“Positive, three weeks, supposedly…” Riko said in a robotic voice – she had certainly not been expecting this when she came in this morning. “Kuroko-chan, maybe you should talk to someone about this?” she asked anxiously.

If Kuroko Tetsuka was indeed pregnant as the test suggested then there was no way she should be anywhere near a basketball court right now! The poor girl needed to discuss this with her family and find out what was going to happen.

The anxiety on Kuroko’s (blank) face told her the junior was probably already contemplating these things, as well as others. Riko didn’t even know if the father knew – whoever he was, she’d never pried her nose that far into the girls business.

But first things first, she ought to go the school nurse and get a referral up to the hospital! It was more important to make sure her body was in its best condition and there were no complications first. That and a second diagnosis – there was always the hope that the pregnancy test had been a dud, right?

“Yes, this is quite troubling,” Kuroko agreed, going to her own locker and starting to change out of the white skirt and green sweater into her training clothes (which were slightly more form fitting – the normal uniform had just been… _No_ ). “I may not be able to play in the finals against Tōō. Would you help me tell the team Aida-senpai? I can’t imagine they’ll take the news well, especially Kagami-kun” she asked, pinning her blue hair back into a low ponytail beneath the two plaits which surrounded her head.

Riko choked. “ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?!”  
  


* * *

  
Seriously though, Kuroko may have been a later bloomer that Kise, but she really was the sixth-man of that dreaded team. She really had some mixed up priorities, and her delivery (no pun intended) could use some work too.

Poor Kagami was clearly just hearing this for the first time, and Junpei was really struggling to keep the rest of the new recruits (his own younger brother included) from crying. The whole gym was filled with cries of _‘No! Kuroko-senpai!’_ or _‘Maybe if we cover her in pillows she can still play?’_. Honestly, _boys._ Still, at least Junpei was still in control of his faculties-

“Everyone be quiet! Kagami! How hard is it to put on a condom? If you use them when you’re jacking off, use them with your girlfriend too! Don’t tell me you forgot!”

-ah. Never mind. He was gone too.

“Wait, how is this my fault? I’m not her keeper!” Kagami protested desperately as his former captain loomed over him menacingly. Then his face cracked in confusion.

“Wait, so Kagami-senpai, you aren’t going out with Kuroko-senpai?” Kashiwaki asked, cutting in before his big brother could decide to murder his captain after all.

“No, that’d be weird. We’re basketball partners,” Kagami said, taking the opportunity to back away from the former captain to hide behind the first and second years.

“This is still a problem though,” Furihata sighed.

“Yeah, if Kagami-buchou isn’t the father then who is it? Who swept away Kuroko-fukubuchou?” a first year called Akiwara with an… exuberant attachment to his female senior asked desperately (there were tears on his face).

“No, Akiwara-kun, that’s not quite what I was thinking…”

“Furihata-kun is right though,” Kuroko interjected, looking grimly up at Kagami. 

“Yeah, at this rate if the school finds out they might take you off the team before we even play Midorima!” the redhead agreed, equally grimly (at Shutoku, the green haired vice-captain shivered unpleasantly with a sense of foreboding).

“That’s right!” Kawahara choked. “Guys! Nobody let this get out to Takeda-sensei!”

Riko held her head in her hands. Apparently it wasn’t just Kuroko who needed to get her priorities straight. Getting to her feet, she quickly went to interrupt the rabble. No matter how many years has passed since she graduated, Seirin would always be the same ragtag bunch of basketball idiots.

“All of you shut up and run laps, except you Kuroko! You’re benched today! Watch and observe for the afternoon as punishment for disrupting practice!”

But seriously, priorities!


	2. In Which Daiki has Post-Its and Satsuki is a good Friend.

Aomine Daiki was not having a good afternoon. 

He’d failed another test. He wasn’t really sold on studying, but he really needed to learn English if he was going to go to the NBA and go for drafting. He was lucky enough that he’d be 19 by the time they started, even though he still had a few months left of high school. He was fucked if he couldn’t speak English though.

He'd also not heard back from Tetsu yet, and she’d promised to phone once she got word of any news (or no news – that would be good, great actually). The more minutes ticked past the approximated time, the more he just knew it wasn't going to be good.

“Dai-chan, have you heard from Tetsu-chan yet?” Satsuki asked, looking up from her MacBook (upon which many a team had been a victim to her nefarious schemes, even if it was covered in glittery girly stickers and such).

“No, I just told you two minutes ago!” he grunted irritably. “You'd hear the phone go if she was calling!” This was already the longest wait for anything in his life, and he was Glad his childhood friend was there to help distract him form the lead that had coated the insides of his stomach, but sometimes her voice was just annoying.

No, actually he was shitting himself to the point that not even lecherous thoughts about his girlfriend of seventeen months or pictures of his beloved idols could distract him. At least Satsuki could help keep his head clear.

“How did I end up lying un my bed waiting for the most nerve wracking phone call ever whilst you google…” he glanced up from his pillow to glance at the screen. “…cat videos.”

“Shut up, they're cute. And we’re here because you were an idiot and didn’t use a condom Dai-chan,” Satsuki said without interest yet (she wait till the news actually came or not – she’d already scolded her friend for his short-sighted decision). “And because Tetsu-chan forgot she hadn’t got her new implant yet when she decided to indulge you,” she added, before Daiki could even open his mouth to protest that the fault was not entirely his in this instance.

Daiki groaned, and dropped his face into his pillow again. It smelled of Tetsu’s hair and a little perfume. Nice and relaxing. He couldn’t believe this. He really couldn’t. He was an idiot (so was Tetsu). A big idiot.

* * *

As he waited for the minutes to tick on and bring the dreaded phonecall from Tetsuka, the day suspicions had arisen came clearly to mind.

He'd been at training when he received a text from her, informing him that she was waiting outside the school. Bored or running circles around the first years, Daiki had found the idea of being out with his girlfriend much more entertaining and quickly left them to it.

Then five minutes later when Kuroko told him the news that she was late (apparently that never happened, so alarms were ringing for her already) it was all he could do to stare at her stupidly for a while. Then because they were both freaking out, he did the first thing that came to mind.

They had gone outside, and he had phoned Satsuki. Who had told them both to calm down, and to put her on the phone to Tetsu. He had done so, frozen to his seat at the edge of the fountain as Tetsu paced back and forth muttering away to Satsuki. Occasionally she stopped and glanced at him, as if in thought, or asked a question. 

Eventually they arrived at their current conclusion; buy the test, and get the results, then go from there. Really, it was the first thing anyone would do. Why they had needed Satsuki's help to figure that one out was really a mystery. But Tetsu had been freaking out, and he was pretty damn worried himself.

So if his girlfriend, who was smart and stuff, had been spooked enough to come to him for advice, then clearly she was extremely out of sorts and unable to follow logical trains of thought. So he had done the best thing he could think of, because fuck if he knew anything about pregnant things.

Thus, here he was; sitting to the chorus of screeching cats emerging from Satsuki's laptop, waiting for Tetsu's phonecall.

“Let me see one of those, the one with the iPhone in the washing machine," Daiki sighed finally, desperate to distract himself from the thoughts swirling in his head with cats and people giving them funny voiceovers.

Satsuki, smiled, sitting in front of him so they could both see the laptop, and he leaned his head on her shoulder, watching for about five seconds before burying his face in his best friend's shoulder.

“Dai-chan, stop worrying so much,” Satsuki told him, reaching up a hand and patting his head. “Even if it's not fine, it'll be fine," she assured him.

“I don't think you can assume-”

He stopped as a familiar ringtone sounded on his mobile. Tetsu. Tetsu. It was Tetsuka! Without intending to, he slipped on the wood floor of his bedroom as he scrambled towards his desk to answer the buzzing machine. Finally grabbing it in his hands, he froze and stared at it until Satsuki rescued him again (he knew there was a reason he was making her wait with him).

Jumping off the bed, she pushed it up to his ear and pressed the answer key, opening her fingers back and forth against her thumb to mime the use of words and speech. Right, talking. He needed to do that.

"Tetsu?" He tried.

"Ah, Daiki," the familiar voice greeted over the sound of Nigou's barks. "You did pick up." Was it him or did she sound a little relieved.

"Course I picked up-” Satsuki rolled her eyes, sitting down on the desk as she waited. He paused for a moment, not knowing how to ask at first. “So? Did you get it?”

Tetsu huffed on the other end of the line, and he dealt the lead start to rebuild in his stomach.  
"...I did," she said after a long pause. "It appears that I'm about 3-4 weeks, I took a second test after practice just to be sure, which is quite troubling."

Shit.

"You call pregnant troubling?" He asked. "Tetsu, you really need to work on how you emphasise things. I mean, this isn't troubling. This is bad - kids run away from me. And your Grandma is going to go nuts," he reminded.

He wished they could talk this over in person, but there was no way Tetsu would get away with making a trip to the other side of Tokyo at this time and get back before her normal curfew. As it was he wasn't going to see her until the JPBL junior training camp in a month's time.

Seirin had a freaking ton of practice matches before then, and Tōō wasn't much different. But a month was no use. He needed to see Tetsu now. Maybe he could get the train instead? If he missed practice tomorrow morning, Satsuki couldn't say he was making excuses or slacking off right? This was really important!

"Well yes, it will get in the way of training for nationals, but that's a good point, I forgot about her," Tetsu mused. "But we shouldn't try to decide things yet. You should tell your parents; I'll tell mine too."

Daiki choked. Shit. His parents. He would kind of have to tell them, now wouldn't he? Shit, his Ma and Pa were going to kill him. Well, either them or Tetsu's grandma. That old lady was scary as the hounds of hell. Still, they were going to find out at some point, so why drag it out?

Looking around for something to write on, he found a stack of post its (used for tracking his favourite basketball teams' progress across one wall of his room, not studying). "Whereabouts are you right now Tetsu?" He asked, picking up a pen. "If you don't mind waiting I can maybe meet you at Maji-burger?" He said, starting to scribble a rough explanation of his whereabouts as Satsuki peered over his shoulder.

"But the trains back aren't till tomor-”

"Don't sweat it, just go in and order something," Daiki said, not going to let her try talk him out of it. "I won't be long." With that, he ended the phone call, tore off the post it, and headed down the stairs with Satsuki close behind.

"Dai-chan? Where are you going? You're going to Tetsu's this late?" She asked as he slapped the post it to the front door, holding it on with a bit of sticky tape he'd picked up on the way out. "You parents are going to kill you for that you know," she said eyeing it with disbelief as they closed the door behind them and the blue scrap of paper fluttered in the breeze.

"Yeah but I have to go," Daiki shrugged. He'd figure it out once he'd spoken to Tetsu.

Luckily for Daiki, Satsuki had more sense than he did. He was understandably thinking less than usual, so stupid decisions like writing post it notes informing his parents they were soon to be grandparents were only to be expected... But that one was pretty special.

"Stupid Dai-chan," Satsuki muttered to herself, waiting until he had disappeared in his bike before snatching the offending sticky paper and stuffing it into her pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dai-chan and Momoi are cute. I like their dynamic, so I threw them in. Also this chapter is less funny than I intended...

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. First fic on AO3. I'm in AoKuro Hell. This may have more. ita something-shot because I can never write oneshots to save my life. literally, if the fate of the world depended on my ability to write oneshots, there would be a cataclysm. but I wanted to write Seirin and the GoM being goofy so...
> 
> ALSO, can someone message me with an NBA explanation??? I'm a UK noob who understands nothing, and I can't write more if I don't get it. I have a plot. ish? I don't know. but HELP.


End file.
